


Knock Knock

by LadyDarling



Category: Kingdom Hearts, Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs (1937)
Genre: Foot Jobs, M/M, Oblivious Snow White, Porn What Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-09
Updated: 2018-11-09
Packaged: 2019-08-21 01:32:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16567049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyDarling/pseuds/LadyDarling
Summary: Terra visits Dwarf Woodlands this time, things are as they were way back when.





	Knock Knock

Dwarf Woodlands, still as vibrant and colourful as he remembered it. The brunette approached the small cottage, knocking three times before entering. Two heads turned to look at him. “Oh Terra!” A rosy lipped woman ran up and threw his arms around his neck, “Oh it's been so long! How are you? Ven? Aqua?” Terra smiled and returned the hug, “We're all great. Thank you for asking Snow White.” She smile and gestured to the dining table, “Please come and have dinner with us!” He nodded and walked to the table, sitting right across from the handsome Prince Florian. 

 

Prince Florian smiled and winked at the brunette. Terra blushed and averted his gaze,  _ “I wonder if he knows about my “reputation”...”  _ He shrugged,  _ “If he does then so be it.”  _ He glanced over to Snow White, who was oblivious to it all, she was humming as she stirred a pot of something delicious. He looked back at the Prince who seemed to be staring holes in him. 

 

_ “What's with this guy...Hm if he's thinking about getting off then maybe I should give him what he wants.”  _ Terra slipped off his shoes then his socks. He rose his foot until it touched the Prince’s clothed cock. The Prince jerked, Terra only smirked. Florian reached down to unzip himself, his thick, hot cock on Terra’s warm foot, he almost came. Terra bit his lip, the man's cock between his big and index toe, he began to stroke it. Prince Florian’s eyes fluttered shut as he thrust himself between the man's toes. 

 

Terra’s smirk grew, he'd slipped out of his other shoe and sock sometime ago, he teased the underside of the man's cock with his big toe. He heard a soft moan escape the Prince's mouth. Chuckling he stroked the man faster, moving his foot from the underside to the head of the man's penis. Rubbing it from the palm of his foot to the heel. The Prince groaned, he grabbed the brunette’s feet, thrusting into them as if he were actually fucking him. It was cute, the Prince’s face was a soft pink, his eyes clenched shut as he shot his load all over Terra’s feet. 

 

Chuckling, Terra pulled his feet away, glancing down at them to see the hot seed running between his toes. Prince Florian sat back in his chair with a smile, Terra returned the smile followed by a wink. Snow White turned to the men with a big grin, “Dinner is ready!” 

 

_ “Gods either she's deaf or she's just that oblivious…”  _

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> I debated if I should post this or not because it's so lackluster and honestly could be so much better but hey someone might just enjoy it!


End file.
